


Just a few random facts

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: Some little things about the Brush Family that you may or may not know. Sort of a supplemental thing to help flesh out some facets of the characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Felicity Family Headcanon**

Felicity was adopted by Mrs. Martha Kiboko when she was two years old. She has 3 older brothers; Roscoe, Darren and Beshte and older sisters; Gloria and Grace. There was  Mr. Kiboko, but he left the family after Felicity’s adoption. Felicity was given the surname Kiboko while a minor, but took her original Family name once she reached the age of consent.

All three girls went to St. Marians Private Academy, But Felicity was the only Predator in the whole school system. She faced prejudice and mistreatment from both her classmates and her teachers and thus had to work three times as hard as her peers in order to achieve a passing grade. Her sisters often tried to look out for her, but Felicity didn’t want them to worry and mess up their own grades, so she hid most of the bullying. Her mother finally got the truth out of her and confronted both the teachers and the school board, but very little changed.

Gloria is the oldest child of the family; a serious, straightforward woman who works as a correctional Officer at Zootopia Maximum Security Prison. She can out wrestle any of her brothers and while she presents a tough exterior, her heart breaks at every predator she sees behind bars that doesn’t deserve to be there.

Roscoe is the second oldest and runs a small moving company with his best friend, a large lion he calls Fuzzy. Roscoe is also the biggest of his siblings, more muscle than fat and with a nasty temper. Combine that with a protective streak and you have a really ugly case of Big Brother Gonna Kill You. Warning: Do NOT insult any of his sisters or his Momma in front of him. He WILL knock you out.

Grace is third in line; a Fur/hair/claw Groomer and uses her sassy wit and sense of good humor to keep her clients relaxed in the spa where she works. She is the one who dulled Felicity’s claws as a teen, despite knowing it was considered cruel and useless. She feels remorse for it every day she sees her little sister struggle to grip something. (a fic about this will be coming soon.)

Darren and Beshte are the two younger boys, born only a year apart. They are inseparable despite their differing interests. Darren works as a chef at one of the more fancy restaurants in Zootopia while Beshte is an accountant. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Some facts on the kids!**

Jack

Age: 18

Species: Red Kangaroo

  * Was the first child Felicity adopted and is the oldest.
  * Never knew his biological mother or really cared much, so he kept the last name Brush.
  * Wanted to be a baker like Felicity when he was a joey, but after seeing the farms of Bunnyburrow, decided he liked farming more. 
  * Has a partnership with his mother, supplying her with fresh fruits and vegetables for her shop.
  * Moved out to the Burrows when he was 16 to become a Farmhand, hoping to send money home to Felicity. 
  * While in the Burrows, he met Alice Hopps; an oddball bunny who never quite fit in with the rest of the Fluffle.
  * They were married August 13th, 2015, despite Alice's father warning her this would have her cut off from the warren.



Danny

Age: 13

Species: African White Rhino

  * Was the second child adopted, but is the eternal middle kid.
  * Will also keep the Brush Surname out of respect for his mother, despite knowing his birth parents.
  * Aspires to be a police officer like his father, McHorn.
  * Dislikes doctors due to his Biological mother's ex boyfriend/dealer.
  * Was a very quiet child, but started to talk more with time and as he became more confident.
  * Is a Junior Boxing Champion in the Central District.
  * Got into the sport as an outlet for his anger and trauma from the past.
  * Very protective of his mother and siblings.
  * Gets into a lot of fights at school, mostly for defending smaller creatures or anyone being bullied, especially predators.
  * Gets along well with McHorn, but isn't as attached to him as he is to Bogo or Felicity.



Elise

Age: 16

Species: Polar Bear

  * Was the third child to be adopted, but the second oldest.
  * Born into a rich Family in Tundra Town, but ran away when she was 12 due to her parents emotional neglect.
  * Went to the same private school as Danny and met Felicity through him.
  * Started Modelling when she was 14.
  * Retains her Russian accent from her former life, as well as her impeccable manners.
  * Seems emotionally cold and distant, but is very kind and caring.
  * Tends to Alternate with Danny as "Leader" of the children.
  * Has applied to an elite modelling college/photography school.



Ellie

Age: 5

Species: Thompson's Gazelle

  * Was the fourth adopted child, and second youngest.
  * Very girly, but loves sports and isn't afraid to get dirty.
  * Is the most "Normal" of the kids, since she knows nothing of her birth family and The Brushes are all she's ever known.
  * Plays PeeWee soccer and dreams of becoming a pro Player.
  * Danny is her favorite sibling.
  * Has an intense fear of sheep from the paramedics who worked on the scene of her parent's car crash.
  * Is almost never still, always skipping, bouncing, pronking or moving in some way, shape or form.




End file.
